1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to legged robotics and, more specifically, to reducing damage to a humanoid robot resulting from a fall.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Humanoid and other legged robots presently operate primarily in controlled laboratory environments. However, as humanoid robots migrate into free and physically interactive surroundings containing objects and people, the issues of safety and robust operation will become a major concern. In physically interactive human environments, a catastrophic fall is a major threat to safe and smooth operation of humanoid robots and safety of objects and people in their surroundings. While humanoid robots may be designed to take measures to avoid such falls, in some cases the fall is inevitable and cannot be prevented. In these cases, it is desirable that humanoid robots be equipped with a comprehensive fall management strategy to minimize damage to itself and injuries to others. However, fall control presently remains an understudied and overlooked aspect of conventional humanoid technology.